1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a mold, particularly, to a mold having a ceramic coating for molding metal articles at high temperature and method for making the mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Titanium, magnesium, and aluminum alloys are typically processed to form articles. During the process, a corresponding metallic base alloy is placed into a mold. The mold is heated to a temperature generally higher than 800° C., softening the base alloy. The mold is usually made of metal or ceramic materials. Ceramic molds are good at surface oxidation and corrosion resistance, but have bad shock resistance. Metal molds are strong and shock resistant, but have bad surface oxidation and corrosion resistance. Additionally, at high temperatures, the surfaces of metal molds tend to be oxidized and adhesive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.